Une Belle Journée d'Eté
by Sevy Snape
Summary: De la haine à l’amour et de l’amour à la haine il n’y a qu’un pas. Où comment deux tous petits mois peuvent faire basculer votre vie à jamais. Slash HP/DM
1. Quand tout semble normal

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J. K. Rowling  
  
Ceci est ma première fic… Soyez gentil avec un débutant, quelque soit votre opinion, laissez-moi une review...  
  
On est dans la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard... Voldemort est toujours vivant mais la guerre ouverte n'est pas déclarée...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
C'était une belle journée d'été. Harry somnolait, allongé à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Une douce brise faisait ondoyer l'herbe autour de lui. Les feuilles émettaient un doux murmure au-dessus de sa tête, le berçant tranquillement.  
  
Les yeux mi-clos, il savourait cet instant de paix et de pure félicité. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti aussi bien ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Seul comptait ce bonheur simple et pourtant si intense qu'il vivait.   
  
Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un s'étendre à ses côtés. Une main vint se poser légèrement sur la sienne. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux sur deux grands iris gris. Son pouce caressa tendrement la main de son ex-pire ennemi.   
  
Son sourire s'élargit et se refléta dans celui de son amant. Draco se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres ne restèrent soudées que le temps d'un battement de cœur qui leur parut une éternité. Ces deux êtres irradiaient le bonheur. Plus de violence, plus de haine, plus de mots cinglants, plus rien que le partage de cet amour et le plaisir d'une nouvelle compréhension mutuelle.   
  
Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment pouvaient-ils s'aimer d'un amour si tendre, eux qui, à peine deux mois plus tôt, ne pouvaient se croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans se lancer d'invectives ?  
  


**_Chapitre 1_**  
  
**Quand tout semble normal…**

  
  
_2 mois plus tôt…_  
  
En ce dernier jour du mois de mai, Harry déambulait dans un couloir baigné de soleil. Au hasard de ses pas, il admirait les tableaux et tapisseries accrochés aux murs que des raies de lumière savamment disposées rendaient encore plus vivants. Mêmes les statues paraissaient revigorer par ce flot lumineux.   
  
La journée promettait d'être splendide. Pas de nuages à l'horizon, juste ce qu'il fallait de vent… Un temps idéal pour voler, songea-t-il. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre, contempla le terrain de Quidditch en contrebas et se décida à retourner chercher son Eclair de Feu dans sa chambre.   
  
Ce faisant, il vit un reflet argenté bouger dans l'un des tableaux. S'en approchant, il vit Sir Nicholas sortir du mur.   
  
-Bonjour Sir Nicholas.   
  
-Oh… Bonjour Harry. Après un instant d'hésitation… à quel étage sommes-nous ?   
  
-Au troisième, dans l'aile Ouest. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda un Harry un peu surpris.   
  
-Pour rien, pour rien… Merci Harry. Passe une bonne journée.   
  
-A vous… Mais Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase, le fantôme avait déjà disparu.   
  
Etrange comportement, se dit-il. Il chassa cette pensée d'un haussement d'épaule et reprit son chemin en direction de la tour des Gryffondors.   
  
Arrivé dans son dortoir, il ramassa son balai posé à côté de son lit, enfila sa cape et ressortit vers la salle commune. Là, il trouva Hermione assise dans un fauteuil devant le feu crépitant.   
  
Un livre était posé sur ses genoux mais ses yeux ne le voyaient pas. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, marquant bien le côté agréable de sa rêverie... quelle qu'elle soit. Harry s'approcha doucement du dos du fauteuil et dit :   
  
-Salut Hermione. En pleines révisions ?   
  
Celle-ci sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Se retournant, elle reconnut Harry et bredouilla :   
  
-Ah… euh… Salut Harry, dit-elle un peu gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit de non travail. Je… euh… je lisais…  
  
-Je sais, la coupa Harry, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Si tu vois Ron, dis lui que je suis parti au terrain de Quidditch m'aérer un peu. Qu'il pense à prendre son balai…  
  
Harry s'en fut, laissant derrière lui une Hermione un peu confuse et rougissante, ne réagissant même pas à un abandon aussi manifeste de révisions.   
  
Arrivé sur le terrain de Quidditch, son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. La journée s'annonçait vraiment excellente.   
  
Un splendide soleil brillait toujours… aucun nuage n'avait fait son apparition depuis tout à l'heure… et surtout pas de cours ni de révisions…  
  
Il faut bien s'accorder une journée de repos de temps en temps, se dit-il. Et puis, cela me fera le plus grand bien.   
  
Il enfourcha son balai et décolla d'un coup de talon vigoureux et plein d'enthousiasme. Immédiatement, il accéléra et monta en flèche, se laissant griser par le vitesse et le vent qui lui fouettait le visage.   
  
Après quelques acrobaties et virevoltes, il s'immobilisa haut au dessus du terrain, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.   
  
Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, juste pour le plaisir de voler.   
  
D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable du château, du parc ainsi que de la Forêt Interdite. Il se tourna vers cette dernière et resta un moment à la fixer, la mettant au défi de venir lui gâcher une si belle journée. Rien de spécial ne se produisant, il reporta son attention sur les pelouses du parc où la majeure partie des élèves de Poudlard étaient dispersés.   
  
Ils ressemblaient à de petits îlots d'humanité perdus au milieu d'un océan de verdure. Certains révisaient pour les examens à venir, d'autres jouaient à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs version sorcier, d'autres encore se contentaient de flâner de-ci de-là, profitant de ce magnifique soleil. Harry remarqua même certains téméraires en train de se baigner dans le lac.   
  
Il a beau faire bon aujourd'hui, l'eau doit être fraîche, songea-t-il. Ce n'est cependant pas cette idée qui lui fit passer un frisson dans le dos mais l'évocation de son premier et unique plongeon dans le lac lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.   
  
Il se secoua pour s'arracher à ses sombres pensées.   
  
Baissant les yeux, il vit trois silhouettes approchées du terrain de Quidditch. Elles semblaient tenir des balais et deux d'entre elles portaient un grand coffre. Il n'eut pas besoin d'avoir recours à la magie pour reconnaître Malfoy et ses deux fidèles gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.   
  
-Malfoy, dit Harry d'une voix grinçante, les sourcils légèrement froncés.   
  
Finalement, la journée n'allait peut être pas si bien se passer que ça.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin… enfin fin du chapitre… la suite au prochain épisode… 


	2. Les malheurs d'Hermione

Disclaimer : j'ai toujours rien à moi, ça appartient toujours à J. K. Rowling, sauf les slashs qui appartiennent à l'amour de ma vie...  
  
Réjouissez-vous mes frères et soeurs, le deuxième chapitre est arrivé...  
  
Trêve de plaisanterie, voici la suite de cette petite histoire... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Agatha Brume, Lizzie, Nicolas et Caroline black. Ca fait bien plaisir...  
  
Pour répondre à vos questions :  
  
Agatha : je ne peux répondre à tes questions sans tout dévoiler. désolé... il te faudrat attendre la suite...  
  
Nicolas : merci pour l'info, j'avais un doute mais la flemme de chercher... la correction à été faite... pour les update, je vais essayer d'en faire tous les 5 jours en fonction du boulot...  
  


**_Chapitre 2_**  
  
**Les malheurs d'Hermione...**

  
  
Après le passage en coup de vent de Harry, Hermione resta quelques instants, perdue et désorientée, ne sachant plus trop où elle en était.   
  
Elle finit par se ressaisir et reporta son attention sur le livre posé sur ses genoux. Elle tourna la page et resta un moment figé en voyant la photo.   
  
Une larme quitta sa paupière pour s'en aller couler sur sa joue... bientôt rejointe par une seconde... une troisième... toutes venant mourir dessus.   
  
Elle fut saisi d'un frisson irrépressible et se mit à sangloter doucement. Elle essayait de ne pas faire le moindre de bruit afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels élèves traversant la salle commune.   
  
Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de larmes. Cela n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté. Une main sur son visage les lui fit rouvrir. Le regard plein de tendresse et compatissant, Ginny était penchée sur elle, essuyant consciencieusement les larmes de son amie. Elle lui prit le livre des mains.   
  
Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle semblait sans vie, toute son énergie nourrissant sa tristesse et son désespoir. Ginny inspecta l'ouvrage, désireuse de connaître l'origine de son mal-être. En voyant une photo des parents d'Hermione, elle comprit.   
  
Avec lenteur, les yeux rivés sur leurs visages heureux et insouciants, elle referma et posa le livre près du fauteuil. Elle s'agenouilla devant son amie et posa ses deux mains sur ces cuisses.   
  
-Hermione, appela-t-elle doucement.   
  
-Ils sont morts, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.   
  
Ginny ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient devenus froids, inexpressifs malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours.   
  
-Ce bâtard les a tué, dit-elle d'un ton cassant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il les a tué. Il paiera pour ça...   
  
-Bien sûr... mais pas ici... pas maintenant... nous en avons déjà parlé.   
  
-Parler ne suffit plus... Il est des moments où il faut se passer de mots pour agir. L'action appelle l'action. Je vais lui faire payer.   
  
Elle se leva brusquement, déséquilibrant Ginny qui se retrouva assise par terre, un peu éberluée par la réaction d'Hermione. Trop vive, songea-t-elle... dictée par la souffrance et la colère. Ginny se releva et la rattrapa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle lui saisit le bras et la força à se retourner, interrompant du même coup sa marche vers la vengeance.   
  
-Regardes-moi.   
  
-Hermione leva un regard farouche embué de larmes.   
  
-Je ne te dirais pas que je sais ce que tu ressens, poursuivit Ginny. Ce serait mentir. Mais je suis là... tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi... je ne peux pourtant pas te laisser faire. C'est du suicide. Malgré tout ton savoir, il est bien plus fort que toi. Tu cours à une mort certaine... dit-elle d'une voix brisée.   
  
-Mieux vaut être morte que de le voir se balader partout avec son air supérieur, répondit Hermione, butée.   
  
Ginny ne dit rien. Elle l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Des larmes commençaient à lui brûler les yeux, nées de la tristesse et de son impuissance devant la détresse de son amie. Hermione finit par céder et l'enlaça à son tour.   
  
Après une éternité, elles se séparèrent, séchèrent les larmes l'une de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément pour se prouver qu'elles étaient toujours vivantes.   
  
Dans un même mouvement, sans parler, elles se prirent la main et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des filles... plus précisément le lit de Ginny.   
  
Une fois arrivées, elles restèrent un moment immobiles à s'observer. Ginny leva une main et vint effleurer la joue de sa compagne, savourant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Hermione pencha la tête pour accentuer le contact.   
  
Elle l'a pris par la taille, l'attira à elle et souda ses lèvres aux siennes en un long baiser sensuel et plein d'amour. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos de Ginny. Celle-ci répondit en se cambrant légèrement.   
  
Sa langue força le barrage de ses dents et s'insinua dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle. Une fois trouvée, une folle danse commença entre elles au rythme des caresses prodiguées.   
  
Elles se retrouvèrent très vite nues, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre avec délectation, leurs lèvres toujours soudées. Ginny rompit le contact et obligea doucement son amante à s'allonger sur le lit si accueillant. Hermione se laissa faire. La sœur de Ron se plaça au-dessus d'elle.   
  
Cette dernière l'embrassa dans le cou, à cet endroit si tendre juste sous l'oreille et commença un lent ballet avec sa langue, se déplaçant tout le long de la veine, ne quittant jamais le contact de la peau. Hermione avait le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos, savourant la douce chaleur qui s'insinuait dans tout son corps.   
  
Ginny abandonna son cou pour s'aventurer sur la clavicule puis vers le haut du sein, le même rythme lent au bout de sa langue.   
  
Hermione s'agita, ses mains agrippées dans les cheveux de la dernière des Weasley, le corps arc-bouté, la poitrine tendue vers sa bouche. Son souffle devenait saccader, presque inexistant.   
  
Sentant le mouvement et la pression exercée sur sa tête, Ginny ignora le sein pour s'intéresser de plus près à la peau du ventre qu'elle entreprit de parcourir dans son intégralité des mains et des lèvres. Le corps secoué de frissons, Hermione tremblait de plaisir et de désir.   
  
La belle rouquine s'arrêta quelques instants, regarda son amie avec un sourire pervers puis se jeta voracement sur l'un des tétons. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri et se tendit pour accueillir cette bouche.   
  
Sa compagne s'appliqua à lécher et sucer ce petit bout de chair si tendre et présentement si dur sous l'effet des caresses qu'il recevait. Sa main jouait avec l'autre sein. Miss Granger commença à gémir doucement.   
  
Abandonnant de nouveau le mamelon fièrement dressé, Ginny glissa vers la forêt interdite. A mi-chemin sa langue se répandit en volutes autour du nombril, exacerbant sa frustration. Elle continua son chemin et s'arrêta juste en haut des cuisses.   
  
Hermione gémissait de plus en plus, anticipant le plaisir à venir et impatiente qu'il arrive. Sa Passion lui écarta tendrement les cuisses de ses mains et entreprit d'en embrasser l'intérieur, partant du genou et remontant lentement.   
  
A l'orée de la forêt interdite, elle écarta légèrement les lèvres et lécha son intimité ruisselante ainsi mise à nue. Elle prit son temps pour parcourir la peau tendre... en savourer chaque centimètre. Elle atteignit le clitoris de son amie.   
  
Le simple contact de sa langue arracha un cri à la sage Préfete des Gryffondors. Les doigts enchevêtrés dans les boucles flamboyantes, elle exerça une nouvelle pression... en en voulant toujours plus. Pour s'offrir davantage, elle bascula le bassin en prenant appuie sur ses jambes.   
  
Ginny se délectait de son impatience. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à la faire attendre... Elle le lui aspira subitement, lui coupant le souffle... qui ne revint que pour lui permettre de crier son plaisir.   
  
Faisant jouer ses doigts à l'entrée de sa fente, elle la pénétra tout en continuant de la sucer... La meilleure élève de Poudlard criait son plaisir à tue-tête, ne pouvant se retenir... Heureusement que tout le monde est dehors, pensa Ginny, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.   
  
Une vague de jouissance submergea Hermione. Son corps se tendit à rompre... un dernier râle lui échappa... puis elle retomba haletante... sans vie. Après une dernière caresse de la langue, Ginny refit le chemin en sens inverse et se lova contre son amante, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Elle l'écouta reprendre son souffle puis elles s'endormirent.   
  
Au même instant, dans le dédale sombre et humide sur lequel repose Poudlard, deux silhouettes méconnaissables chuchotaient.   
  
-Non... pas encore... Vous ne pouvez pas me redemander une chose pareille.   
  
-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que des sacrifices sont nécessaires.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Et voila... plus qu'à attendre la suite... 


	3. Un petit début de quelque chose ?

Disclaimer : j'ai toujours rien à moi, ça appartient toujours à J. K. Rowling, sauf les slashs qui appartiennent à l'amour de ma vie...  
  
Désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps. Voici donc le 3e chapitre de cette petite histoire...  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Agatha Brume, Lizzie, Nicolas, Caroline black, danlove, Nicolas1988 et Vif d'Or. Ca fait bien plaisir...  
  
Pour répondre à vos questions :  
  
Agatha : je ne peux toujours pas répondre à tes questions sans tout dévoiler...  
  


_**Chapitre 3**_  
  
**Un petit début de quelque chose ?**

  
  
Harry était immobile sur son balai. Il regardait approcher les trois silhouettes en se demandant s'il valait mieux rester là à attendre de voir ce qu'il allait se passer ou essayer d'atteindre discrètement les vestiaires.   
  
Le temps qu'il trouve une réponse à cette question, il se rendit compte que sa sortie en catimini n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.   
  
Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Draco leva la tête. Il aperçut Harry, perché dans le ciel tel un faucon, sa cape flottant légèrement autour de lui. Il se figea un instant. Que fait-il là ? se demanda-t-il.   
  
Il se retourna vers ses deux acolytes, leur dit quelque chose puis décolla en direction du Survivant.  
  
_Plus tôt dans la matinée…_  
  
Draco était allongé sur son lit, tout habillé. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond sans le voir vraiment. Immobile, comme pétrifié… on aurait pu le croire mort si sa respiration ne soulevait régulièrement sa poitrine.   
  
Mort, il l'était peut être. Oh... son corps vivait toujours… c'était indéniable… toutes ses fonctions vitales étaient en parfait état. Mais dans son esprit, c'était le chaos. S'il fallait le représenter par des couleurs, ce serait un savant mélange de rouge et de noir.   
  
Rouge pour le sang… tout ce sang versé… Noir pour la colère et la peur… peur, non plutôt terreur… celle que lui inspirait Voldemort et, surtout, la crainte d'être découvert ou dénoncer comme espion de Dumbledore. Car c'est ce qu'il était, un espion, ou un traître du point de vue de ses nouveaux " amis ". Colère de devoir subir toutes ces humiliations et les traitements du Maître sans broncher. Ceux-ci incluaient bien sûr un usage non restreint de l'Endoloris.   
  
Il avait vu des hommes devenir fou et même mourir à cause de ce sortilège. Il en tremblait encore de rage et d'impuissance quand il lui arrivait d'y repenser. Mais il essayait autant que possible d'enfouir tout cela au plus profond de lui, pour ne pas exposer sa faiblesse aux autres.   
  
Et c'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, allongé sur son lit, à l'abri des regards, dans sa chambre de Préfet.   
  
Il ferma quelques instants les yeux puis, les rouvrant, il se décida à bouger. A peine s'était-il assis au bord de son lit qu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.   
  
-Draco, t'es là ? demanda la voix de Goyle.   
  
Avec un soupir résigné, il se recomposa un visage froid et répondit d'un ton sec :   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?   
  
-On s'est dit que, vu le temps, ce serait agréable d'aller taper quelques Cognards sur le terrain de Quidditch. On voulait savoir si ça te dit de venir avec nous.   
  
-Ouais… on te trouve un peu bizarre ces temps-ci. Distant… enfin, plus que d'habitude. On pense que ça te ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air, renchérit Crabbe.   
  
-Parce que vous pensez ? lança le blond, sarcastique.   
  
Un silence blasé lui répondit. Il réfléchit un moment… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils ont peut être raison. Je reste trop enfermé à ruminer.   
  
-C'est bon, je viens…  
  
Il se leva, attrapa sa tenue de Quidditch et l'enfila. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le placard où était rangé son Nimbus 2001 et l'en sortit. Il resta à contempler l'objet noir et brillant qui vibrait légèrement dans sa main comme animé d'une vie propre.   
  
Dans un demi-tour énergique qui fit voler sa robe autour de lui, il prit la direction de la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Sur le seuil, il trouva Crabbe et Goyle qui arborait fièrement l'uniforme vert et noir frappé du blason des Serpentards. Tous deux tenaient à la main leur balai et transportaient la caisse décorée de l'emblème de Poudlard et de ses maisons contenant les balles nécessaires à la pratique de ce sport.   
  
Il les détailla d'un regard froid comme l'acier puis, sans un mot, se détourna et partit vers l'extérieur sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière, certain qu'ils le suivaient.   
  
Arrivé à l'air libre, il fit halte un instant pour promener son regard sur les groupes d'élèves disséminés dans le parc. Il jura entre ses dents contre cet univers de joies simples et de petits soucis qu'il avait juré de défendre et qui lui était à jamais fermé.   
  
Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rageusement en se morigénant intérieurement de se laisser-aller public. Ses deux ombres attendaient patiemment derrière lui qu'il se décide à repartir. Il se ressaisit et reprit son chemin de sa démarche souple en direction des gradins qui se découpaient sur fond de ciel bleu.   
  
Draco stoppa en face de Harry. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, le regard dur.   
  
-Potter.   
  
-Malfoy… toujours en vie à ce que je vois.   
  
-Et toi… pas trouvé de brillante idée pour te faire encore passer pour un héros ? Cela devrait t'être facile par les temps qui court.   
  
-Je note que tu es toujours aussi aimable.   
  
-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Surtout avec toi ?   
  
-Il me semblait qu'un pacte de non-agression tacite existait entre nous depuis que tu travailles pour l'Ordre. Je m'inquiète simplement de ta sant  
  
-Tu as rêvé, Potter, cracha Draco d'une voix acerbe. Et en quoi ma santé t'intéresse-t-elle ?   
  
-Elle m'intéresse depuis que tu es une des pièces pouvant nous permettre de vaincre Voldemort.   
  
A l'évocation de ce nom, le blond eut un tressaillement involontaire, très vite réprimé, mais pas assez. Harry nota la lueur de peur qui brilla fugitivement dans son regard gris.   
  
-Toujours peur de son nom, hein ? railla Harry.   
  
-Tu ferais moins le fier si tu le connaissais vraiment.   
  
-Il me semble avoir eu de bons échantillons de sa personnalité depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Cela ne m'empêche pourtant pas de continuer à prononcer son nom à haute voix.   
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? se demanda Harry, interloqué. Pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui, moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi je lui dis ?   
  
-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te présenter devant lui plusieurs fois par mois, ni de lui mentir en sachant que, si tu es découvert, c'est la mort assurée… et pas la plus douce qui soit, tu peux me croire sur parole.   
  
Draco se perdit dans ses souvenirs, le regard voilé. Harry fut tenté d'avancer la main pour le réconforter mais réprima son geste somme toute incongru quand on connaissait l'inimitié que se portaient les deux adolescents.   
  
Un silence s'installa entre eux le temps pour le blond aux yeux gris de reprendre pied dans la réalité.   
  
-Je vois que tu as toujours ton vieux Nimbus, dit le brun à son condisciple.   
  
-Mon balai est peut être vieux, répondit-il d'un ton cassant, mais il peut encore en remontrer à ton bel Eclair de Feu, Potter… De toute façon, je vole mieux que toi.   
  
-Dans tes rêves les plus fous, Malfoy.   
  
-Si tu es si sûr de toi, un petit défi ne te fera pas peur alors ? Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres…  
  
-Bien sûr que non…  
  
-Si tu perds… et tu vas perdre, fais moi confiance… tu seras mon esclave pendant 24h pleines. Tu feras tout ce que je te dirais… absolument tout.   
  
-Et si c'est toi qui perds, c'est toi qui seras mon esclave pour 24h.   
  
-D'accord… le premier qui attrape le Vif d'Or gagne.   
  
-Ok… mais sans tes gorilles… juste toi et moi.   
  
-C'est parti, jubila le blond piquant vers Crabbe et Goyle qui portaient toujours la caisse ouvragée.  
  
Il atterrit à côté d'eux, ouvrit la boite et se saisit de la petite balle dorée. Il remonta sur son balai et retourna auprès de Harry qui l'attendait, impassible, au même endroit que tout à l'heure.   
  
Ils se jaugèrent. Draco lui montra l'objet et, la libérant, dit :   
  
-Que le meilleur gagne.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Encore un de fait... 


	4. Réveil difficile

Disclaimer : j'ai toujours rien à moi, ça appartient toujours à J. K. Rowling, sauf les slashs qui appartiennent à l'amour de ma vie...  
  
Mes plus plates excuses pour cet énorme retard mais j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps.  
Voici donc le 4e chapitre de cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres...  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Agatha Brume, Lizzie, Nicolas, Caroline black, danlove, Nicolas1988, Vif d'Or, Blurp3, Kroc, White wolf, Lisandra, Lucianna. Ca fait bien plaisir...  
  


_**Chapitre 4**_  
  
**Réveil difficile**  
  


A travers la vitre, un rayon de soleil facétieux jetait des reflets rouge et or dans les cheveux des deux jeunes filles endormies. Leurs visages étaient paisibles. On aurait deux anges à la chevelure enflammée.  
  
La plus jeune, enlaçant son aîné, s'était blottie contre elle. Le fin drap de coton blanc qui les recouvrait laissait deviner les courbes harmonieuses de leurs corps.  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle apparut des lits à baldaquin qu'elle connaissait bien pour les avoir fréquentés l'an passé. C'était ceux du dortoir des filles de 5è année. Elle se demanda un court instant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là mais le contact du corps chaud et vivant étendu contre le sien lui remit bien vite les idées en place.  
  
Elle quitta à regrets le nid douillet que constituait le lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Ginny. Toujours nue, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle resta un moment là, à contempler le parc de l'école et la forêt sombre qui se découpait à l'horizon.  
  
Un bruissement des draps lui fit tourner la tête. Son regard fut capté par celui de sa cadette. Celle-ci l'observait, sans doute depuis quelques temps déjà, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
Mon dieu qu'elle est belle, pensa Hermione avec un pincement au cœur. Elle espérait que sa pensée n'était pas trop visible mais elles se connaissaient tellement bien… comme des sœurs… des jumelles. Elle descendit de l'appui de la fenêtre et commença à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés tout autour du lit.  
  
Le rayon de soleil jouait à présent dans le creux de ses reins et sur le haut de ses fesses, donnant à sa peau un hâle doré. Ginny était fascinée par le contraste que cela produisait… l'ombre enveloppant la tête de son amie rehaussait tout en le cachant le trouble qui était perceptible en elle, tandis que ses fesses baignées par la chaude lumière du soleil évoquaient le plaisir partagé un peu plus tôt.  
  
Te voila redevenu la sage Hermione, pensa-t-elle, mais on peut essayer d'y remédier… Quand elle passa au pied du lit, Ginny rejeta le drap qui la couvrait toujours et, à genoux, l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec passion. Après un instant d'hésitation, Hermione la repoussa tendrement mais fermement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la sœur de Ron.  
  
-Rien, répondit-elle en continuant de rassembler ses affaires.  
  
-Arrêtes, tu veux… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Ginny, agacée.  
  
-Mais rien, je t'assure… tout va bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix pas très assurée.  
  
-Je te connais trop bien pour te croire, dit sa cadette, accusatrice.  
  
-…  
  
-Quand tu fais cette tête là, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton.  
  
-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je repensais simplement à la mort de mes parents.  
  
-Je comprends… et c'est tout ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ? dit Hermione d'un air étonné qu'elle voulait convaincant.  
  
-Je sais pas moi… une idée, comme ça… dit Ginny en lui jetant un regard en coin.  
  
-Mais non… que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? dit son aînée en haussant les épaules.  
  
Le regard de Ginny se voila sous l'effet de la concentration. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis, relevant les yeux :  
  
-Ron… par exemple, répondit-elle, innocemment.  
  
En entendant ce prénom, Hermione se figea et son visage s'assombrit.  
  
-J'avais raison, nota Ginny d'une voix atone. Il est bien question de mon frère... plus que de tes parents d'ailleurs, il me semble.  
  
-C'est vrai… Après une pause, elle poursuivit. Nous n'aurions pas dû faire ce que nous avons fait. Ce n'était pas bien.  
  
-Pas bien ?? dit Ginny, interloquée. Ca ne t'a pas plu ?? Tu n'as pas aimé ?? A en juger par ta réaction, il m'avait semblé au contraire que tu avais plutôt apprécié, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mordant.  
  
-Je ne parlais pas de ça, dit Hermione, confuse. Bien sûr que c'était très bon… comme toujours. Tu as un excellent… doigté. Il n'y a aucune remise en cause de ma part sur ce sujet. C'est juste que… tu sais bien.  
  
-Je penses oui mais dit toujours.  
  
Hermione rougit adorablement.  
  
-Ben… je suis avec ton frère.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais… il me semble qu'on a déjà discuté de ça, non ? dit Ginny d'une voix dans laquelle perçait l'agacement.  
  
-oui, mais -  
  
-Et nous nous étions mises d'accord, exact ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et nous avions convenu que cette situation, au moins pour l'instant, était la plus adéquate… que c'était celle qui faisait le moins mal et de mal… la voix de Ginny se brisa.  
  
-C'est vrai mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me torturer l'esprit pour trouver une autre solution, meilleure que celle-ci. Je suis frustrée de ne pas vous avoir tous les deux entièrement. Fatiguée d'essayer de trouver des moments de libre et en définitive de les prendre à l'un pour être avec l'autre.  
  
-Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas frustrant pour moi de te savoir dans les bras de mon frère alors que tu pourrais être dans les miens ?? jeta-t-elle violemment, les poings posés sur les hanches.  
  
-Si bien sûr… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… répondit Hermione sur la défensive.  
  
-Dis toi que c'est juste un instant volé à Ron pour être avec moi, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.  
  
-Dis comme ça c'est vraiment pas drôle.  
  
-D'ailleurs, où est-il celui-là ? Encore en train de faire l'idiot avec Harry et les autres je supposes… alors que c'est justement maintenant que tu aurais le plus besoin de lui, dit-elle en s'enflammant de nouveau.  
  
-…  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce que je dis ne te plait pas ?  
  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Evidemment que tu as raison mais ça ne change rien… être avec lui, c'est ne pas être avec toi.  
  
-Et vice versa…  
  
-Et vice versa… et ce n'est pas non plus ce que je veux.  
  
-Je sais… tu voudrais qu'on vive tous les trois ensembles… mais ce n'est pas possible… pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Nous n'avons donc pas le choix. Et tu devras continuer à choisir à chaque instant avec qui tu veux être.  
  
Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle finit de ramasser ses vêtements et entreprit de se rhabiller.  
  
Ginny se leva à son tour et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Se faisant, elle s'ingéniait à empêcher Hermione de mettre ses habits.  
  
Devant le manque de réaction et d'enthousiasme de son amie, elle cessa son jeu et se vêtit en vitesse. Le silence qui s'était installé entre elles était chargé des souvenirs d'un passé commun pas toujours rose… surtout ces derniers temps.  
  
Ginny jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à Hermione. Dans son regard se lisait tout son amour pour elle, teinté d'un voile de tristesse et de frustration.  
  
Pourquoi toujours ressasser ce qui fait mal et auxquels on ne peut rien ? se demanda-t-elle.  
  
Simplement pour garder les pieds sur terre et ne pas faire de choses inconsidérées que tu risquerais de regretter par la suite, lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.  
  
Elles finirent de s'habiller en même temps et sortirent de concert du dortoir.  
  
Arrivées dans la salle commune, elles virent Ron qui franchissait le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement les yeux écarquillés puis reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était tandis que Ginny ne marqua aucune surprise et salua son frère de façon très aimable.  
  
-Te voila toi !!! Où tu étais passé ? lui cria-t-elle.  
  
Ron se figea et la regarda d'un air incrédule.  
  
-Mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend ??  
  
-Rien… t'occupes… t'es vraiment trop bête… lui jeta-t-elle.  
  
Elle continua son chemin vers la sortie. En croisant son frère, elle dit tout bas, de manière à ce que lui seul entende :  
  
-Tu ne la mérites vraiment pas.  
  
Puis elle sortit d'un pas vigoureux. Hermione et Ron regardèrent le portrait se refermer derrière elle. Une fois la surprise passée, il se retourna vers son amie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? lui demanda-t-il en pointant le tableau par-dessus son épaule.  
  
-Ce n'est rien… ne t'inquiètes pas… ça lui passera, répondit Hermione dans un souffle.  
  
-Ah bon ?! dit Ron, étonné. Ok…  
  
Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
-Ca va, toi ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
-Oui, oui… dit-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes sans bouger ni parler, elle le libéra. Puis, se souvenant du passage éclair de Harry, elle lui dit :  
  
-Au fait, Harry m'a dit qu'il allait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour voler un peu. Il t'attend si tu veux le rejoindre.  
  
Le visage de Ron s'illumina à cette idée puis, voyant l'air abattue d'Hermione :  
  
-Tu préfères qu'on reste ici ?  
  
-N… non… vas-y, si tu veux… dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.  
  
-Après réflexion, je ne vais pas y aller. J'aurais l'occasion de voler un autre jour, dit-il en se faisant violence pour ne pas monter chercher son balai en courant.  
  
Mais quand il vit le regard plein de gratitude d'Hermione, son envie de retrouver Harry le quitta aussitôt. Ils s'installèrent dans un des vieux fauteuils, serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
C'est tout pour cette fois.... 


	5. Petit duel entre ennemis

Disclaimer : j'ai toujours rien à moi, ça appartient toujours à J. K. Rowling, sauf les slashs qui appartiennent à l'amour de ma vie...

Bon... je ne sais que vous dire à part m'excuser mille et mille fois de vous avoir fait tant attendre. Mes révisions et examens, par ailleurs réussis, et maintenant mon travail m'ont pris et me prennent bien plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru.

J'espère me faire pardonner par le contenu de ce chapitre... Encore pardon...

Voici donc le 5e chapitre de cette petite histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Agatha Brume, Lizzie, Nicolas, Caroline black, danlove, Nicolas1988, Vif d'Or, Blurp3, Kroc, White wolf, Lisandra, Lucianna, Lunenoire, Onarluca, céline402, célinette et lululle. Ca fait toujours très plaisir...

Concernant toutes les interrogations implicites ou explicites contenues dans vos reviews, elles trouveront leurs réponses dans ces quelques lignes... enfin normalement... gnarkgnarkgnark...

Chapitre 5 :

_**Petit duel entre ennemis**_

Quelque part, dans un coin isolé de Poudlard, deux silhouettes familières argumentent fébrilement à voix basse.

- C'est fait, souffla la première d'une voix accablée.

- Et bien, vous voyez… cela n'était pas si difficile, répondit l'autre, apaisante.

- C'est même le plus terrible… ce n'est jamais difficile… mais cela m'écoeure toujours autant. Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à m'y faire, dit la première avec dégoût.

- On ne vous demande pas d'aimer ça mais simplement de le faire. Dites vous que c'est pour la bonne cause…

- La belle excuse ! cracha la silhouette, sarcastique. Combien d'innocents ont été torturés… assassinés au nom de cette soi-disant bonne cause !

Quand Draco libéra le vif d'or, celui-ci se posta tour à tour devant chacun des deux adversaires et leur voleta quelques instants sous le nez d'un air de défi. Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puissent faire le moindre geste pour l'attraper, il avait disparu.

Harry et Draco prirent position au dessus du terrain de Quidditch et commencèrent à voler en cercle concentrique. Ils jetaient des regards frénétiques tout autour d'eux. Aucun ne voulait que ce soit l'autre qui l'aperçoive le premier.

La légère brise combinée au vent produit par leur vitesse de vol faisait ondoyer leur cape derrière eux. Le ciel était limpide et la visibilité maximum. Ils volaient chacun à un bout du stade, attentif au moindre reflet doré tout en surveillant les mouvements de l'autre afin de réagir au plus vite en cas de manœuvre tendant à indiquer que l'objet tant convoité venait d'être repéré.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco décida de changer de tactique et traversa le terrain en direction de Harry à une vitesse qui surprit ce dernier compte tenu du balai utilisé par le serpentard. Quand il fut à portée de voix, il lui dit :

- Surprenante la vitesse que peut atteindre ton vieux machin. Tu l'a trafiqué toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme blond lui répondit de son sourire le plus énigmatique et continua de le suivre à la trace dans ses circonvolutions.

Du sol, on avait l'impression qu'ils exécutaient un balai aérien depuis longtemps travaillé tant la coordination de leurs mouvements était parfaite.

Harry volait de-ci de-là sans but précis, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait. Draco, quant à lui, ne se laissait pas distancer d'un centimètre. Ne cherchant même pas le vif d'or des yeux, il se contentait de suivre le jeune gryffondor et d'attendre qu'il repère quelque chose. Sa tactique était simple, laisser Harry faire tout le travail et lui souffler la victoire sous le nez.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il le vit soudain piquer à toute vitesse vers le sol. Sans réfléchir, il le suivit imaginant qu'il devait s'agir du vif… ou était-ce une feinte ? Le doute s'insinua en lui comme un serpent froid. Il ralentit imperceptiblement, perdant du terrain sur son adversaire. Il jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui et surtout devant pour vérifier si c'était la petite balle dorée qui était en vue.

Ne voyant d'abord rien, il se dit qu'il avait failli se faire avoir. Alors qu'il se congratulait de sa lucidité pour ne pas s'être laissé prendre au piège, son sourire se figea lorsqu'il aperçut un éclair doré à peine un mètre devant Harry.

- ET MERDE !!! hurla-t-il, oubliant son masque de froideur pour laisser apparaître sa vraie nature d'être passionné, ses yeux flamboyants fixés sur l'objectif à atteindre. Quiconque de la maison Serpentard le verrait en cet instant ne pourrait le croire. A part la couleur des cheveux, son visage avait la même vie, la même passion qu'un certain gryffondor…

Il s'aplatit sur son balai et le lança à pleine vitesse, essayant de compenser son retard. La distance avec Harry se réduisait mais trop lentement. Ce dernier se rapprochait inexorablement du vif. Il serait bien à porter de sa main.

Dans un effort désespéré pour l'empêcher de l'attraper, Draco se saisit de sa baguette et tapota son balai. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut puis partit comme une fusée. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à rester agripper à son manche tant il allait vite. Il rattrapa Harry en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il allait presque le dépasser quand son balai se mit à avoir des ratés. Les hoquets de sa monture faillirent désarçonner le serpentard. Il se rétablit tant bien que mal et répartit aussi vite qu'il put. Il se retrouva à la hauteur de Harry et commença à jouer des coudes pour le faire tomber de son balai, ne se préoccupant plus, pour l'heure, du vif d'or.

Une fois passée la surprise de voir Draco à ses côtés alors qu'il était si loin quelque instants auparavant, Harry ne fut pas en reste de coups de coude et autres bousculades pour envoyer le blondinet, comme il l'appelait si gentiment, rouler dans l'herbe.

Ils zigzaguaient à présent à pleine vitesse entre les gradins, trop préoccupés par les coups à donner et à ne pas recevoir pour se rendre compte que le vif d'or avait disparu depuis bien longtemps. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, tuant presque Crabbe et Goyle lors d'un de leur passage. Ils n'échappèrent à ce funeste sort que grâce à un prodigieux réflexe qui les projeta tous deux le nez dans le gazon.

Harry et Draco faillirent faire une rencontre percutante avec l'une des grosses poutres soutenant les gradins. Il leur fallu déployer des trésors d'agilité et de rapidité pour éviter cette collision aux conséquences fâcheuses pour tous deux. Calmé par cet évènement, ils reprirent de l'altitude plus lentement et se retrouvèrent face à face au centre du terrain.

- Toi et tes conneries !!! On a failli finir comme des chouettes clouées à une porte, lança Harry d'un ton plein de hargne.

- Oh ça va, hein !! T'étais pas non plus le dernier dans cette histoire, lui rétorqua Draco sur le même ton.

Harry se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir au serpentard qui ne fut pas en reste pour lui rendre la politesse. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à se défier. Ils furent interrompus par le passage d'un petit OVI (objet volant identifié) aux reflets dorés.

Ils se précipitèrent à sa poursuite, toujours au coude à coude. Le combat s'engagea de nouveau, chacun essayant d'empêcher l'autre d'être le premier à l'attraper. La course dura longtemps avant que Draco, d'un magistral coup de coude, ne réussisse à gêner suffisamment Harry pour se saisir du vif d'un mouvement prompt de la main.

Ils arrêtèrent leur course folle à proximité d'un des gradins. Le serpentard affichait un sourire triomphant. Le gryffondor était effondré sur son balai, la mine défaite.

- J'ai gagné, lança Draco sarcastique, serrant toujours dans son poing la petite balle d'or.

- Ouais, bon, ça va… tu pourrais avoir le triomphe modeste… pour une fois que tu gagnes, lança Harry avec agressivité, les yeux étincelants.

- Holà, on s'énerve Potter ? lui répondit-il avec un semblant de mouvement de recul et un grand sourire.

- gnagnagna… lâcha le brun en faisant une grimace des plus grotesques.

Après cette réplique des plus intellectuelles, ils se posèrent au pied d'une des tribunes, juste en face de l'entrée des vestiaire. Ils furent bien vite rejoints par Crabbe et Goyle. Ces derniers se précipitèrent vers Draco de leur élégante démarche de gorilles écervelés, portant toujours la malle contenant les balles de Quidditch.

Pendant ce laps de temps, le serpentard narguait Harry avec le vif, le laissant échappé pour mieux le rattraper. Il le laissait aller de plus en plus loin. Ce petit jeu faillit le tourner en ridicule lorsqu'il manqua de peu de le perdre de nouveau dans la nature. Cela réussit à arracher un sourire au survivant qui, jusque là, était resté muet, l'air morose. Il était complètement abattu et dépité d'avoir perdu contre Draco.

_Quelle honte… battu par ce sang-pur arrogant,_ pensa-t-il, amer._ Je n'oserais jamais l'avouer aux autres._

Cette idée le traversa pendant que les deux gardes du corps congratulaient leur « patron » avec force tapes dans le dos et plaisanteries plus ou moins élégantes à l'adresse du survivant.

Ils furent bien vite rabroués par le blond serpentard qui ne goûtait guère les démonstrations d'affection de ces deux acolytes. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils le secouaient un peu plus fort que de raison tant leur joie était grande. Harry s'en fut la tête basse vers les vestiaire pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il ne chercha même pas à répondre aux insultes.

Il franchit le seuil de la porte sans se retourner. Il disparut dans l'ombre fraîche du couloir menant au vestiaire et referma le battant derrière lui. Il s'y adossa le temps de reprendre contenance puis pénétra dans le vestiaire où il entreprit de se débarrasser de son équipement de Quidditch.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, Draco rangeât le vif à sa place et ordonna à ses « amis » de rentrer au château. Tandis qu'ils partaient, toujours chargés de la caisse de balles, le blond, pour une raison qui lui échappa totalement, mais bon… ça semblait une bonne idée sur le coup, leur jeta un sort d'oubliette afin d'être sûr qu'aucune information ne filtrerait à propos de cette rencontre.

Recouvrant ses esprits et quelques peu interloqué, il secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, faisant voler ses cheveux d'or. Il se retourna et franchit à son tour la porte sur le couloir. Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et pénétra à son tour dans le vestiaire.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et observa son pire ennemi en train de se déshabiller. Ce dernier lui tournant le dos, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le corps parfait du gryffondor, ses muscles bien dessinés se mouvant tels des serpents sous sa peau lisse. Imperceptiblement, Draco se sentit de plus en plus attirer par ce corps qui se dévoilait petit à petit sous ses yeux.

Se débarrassant de ses derniers vêtements, Harry prit soudain conscience d'un regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna d'un bond et se trouva nez à nez avec le serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton agressif, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité à l'aide de sa serviette.

- Je te rappelle notre accord, Potter. Tu es à moi pour 24h, lui rétorqua le blond d'un ton gourmand. Et puis… il n'y a qu'un vestiaire, ici.

Le gryffondor ne broncha pas mais lui jeta un regard noir. Il tenait fermement la serviette autour de sa taille. Draco continua de détailler son – cela commençait à devenir une évidence – EX-pire ennemi : son torse attirant sur lequel on avait envie de venir se blottir, son ventre plat aux muscles finement ciselé, ses épaules solides, ses bras qui donnaient envie de les laisser vous serrer…

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. S'il continuait à ce rythme là, il ne pourrait bientôt plus penser sereinement. Il devait à tout pris reprendre le contrôle, ne surtout pas laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit de ses pensées.

Le regard de Harry perdit un peu de son agressivité en voyant celui que le serpentard posait sur lui. La curiosité commençait à l'emporter sur la colère. Sa main décrispa son étreinte de la serviette mais continuait de la tenir pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

_Aurait-il remarqué ?_ s'inquiéta le jeune homme blond en palissant légèrement, voyant le changement d'attitude chez son condisciple.

Pour garder contenance, il se dirigea vers l'un des bancs, posa son balai dans l'emplacement approprié et s'assit. Il leva son regard gris acier sur le survivant et leva une jambe, désignant sa chaussure du menton.

- Aide moi à me déshabiller, Potter, lui dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait méprisant.

- QUOI ??!! répondit l'autre, choqué. Tu délires mon pauvre…

- Ton gage commence maintenant. Déshabille moi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Bien que réticent, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Un pari est un pari et il avait perdu. Il prit tout son temps pour attacher correctement la serviette autour de sa taille de façon à marquer sa désapprobation sans pour autant revenir sur la parole donnée. Il se rapprocha de Draco et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

Il se mit à genou devant son adversaire de toujours et commença par délasser et retirer les chaussures puis les chaussettes et les protections des tibias. Il le fit avec douceur et précision malgré son envie de lui faire mal. Promptement déchaussé, le serpentard se leva et attendit.

Le gryffondor se releva à son tour. Tout son être reflétait la soumission à l'exception de son regard emplit d'une colère contenue. Il commença par lui ôter sa robe et ses accessoires de Quidditch et les jeta en vrac sur le banc.

- Correctement plié, je te prie, dit Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry ramassa d'un geste agacé le vêtement et entreprit de le plier du mieux qu'il put. Ceci fait, il le reposa avec tant de précautions et de manières que cela confinait au ridicule. Il se redressa et s'attaqua au t-shirt. Ce dernier, collé par la sueur, était coincé dans le pantalon et refusait obstinément de bouger. Il s'arrêta, les mains en suspend à proximité de l'objet, et réfléchit quelques instants à la marche à suivre.

Son compagnon attendait patiemment qu'il se décide. Le survivant approcha ses mains du bouton du pantalon. Son geste fut d'abord hésitant puis, sa décision étant prise, plus ferme. Il passa les mains entre le pantalon et le t-shirt pour attraper le bouton. Draco ne put retenir un frisson et un léger mouvement de bassin au contact de ces mains. Harry le sentit et se figea. Levant les yeux, il rencontra ceux du serpentard. Il y lut le désir mêlé au désespoir de ressentir autant de plaisir au contact des mains de celui qu'il abhorre.

Une lueur démoniaque emplit son regard. Il accentua légèrement la pression de ses mains en se rapprochant un peu, prenant un temps exagérément long pour défaire un simple bouton de culotte. Le blond serra les dents dans une tentative peu couronnée de succès pour s'empêcher de réagir. Ces doigts sur son corps le mettaient au supplice. Prisonnière de son boxer, sa verge le faisait souffrir tant elle était gorgée de sang.

_Mon dieu, pourquoi lui ?_ se dit-il, désespéré. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Harry.

- Tu as un souci, Malfoy ? lui demanda ce dernier, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une monumentale bourrade du plat de la main sur le torse de la part du dit Malfoy dont les joues avaient viré au rouge tomate. Ils restèrent un moment à se faire face, le survivant toujours souriant et le fils de Mangemort en proie à un conflit intérieur entre son désir et sa raison.

Le brun s'approcha de nouveau et fit sauter le bouton du pantalon d'un mouvement vif. Il s'appliqua ensuite à descendre lentement la braguette tout en frôlant « malencontreusement » le sexe dressé, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Draco ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir. Son regard se voilât légèrement. Doucement ses paupières se fermèrent, anticipant la jouissance à venir. Sa respiration se fit plus précipitée. Harry nota avec délectation que son contact ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il lâcha la braguette, frustrant du même coup le serpentard. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. On pouvait y lire toute l'étendue de son envie ainsi que l'attente du retour de ses mains si caressantes sur sa peau à vif.

Le gryffondor se saisit du t-shirt, le sortit d'un mouvement sec du pantalon et lui passa par-dessus la tête dans la foulée. Il glissa ensuite ses mains entre la peau et l'élastique du boxer savourant le contact de l'épiderme sous ses doigts. Il entama une lente descente, pliant les genoux au fur et à mesure mais laissant son regard rivé à celui gris acier de Draco. Ses mains bougeaient légèrement d'avant en arrière, caressants les cuisses bien musclées puis les mollets jusqu'à arrivé aux chevilles.

Durant tout ce temps, le serpentard ne put détacher son regard de celui de Harry. Il était comme hypnotisé, totalement inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour. Son esprit était complètement focalisé sur les sensations que lui procuraient les caresses sur son corps.

Sans retirer ses mains, le brun ouvrit lentement la bouche comme s'il allait parler et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. D'un geste un peu brusque, il attrapa la jambe gauche du jeune homme, la souleva et fit passer les vêtements. Il la reposa et répéta l'opération avec l'autre avant de lancer les vêtements en boule sur le banc à côté de la robe si bien pliée.

Voyant son ennemi ouvrir la bouche, Draco écarquilla les yeux et le souffle lui manqua. Ayant anticipé le plaisir que promettait ces lèvres entrouvertes, il fut d'autant plus surpris de se retrouver déséquilibrer par le geste de Harry et s'agrippa comme il put au jeune homme agenouillé devant lui. La première chose qu'il saisit fut les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de stopper sa probable chute mais également de rapprocher cette bouche si accueillante de son bas ventre.

Il y eut un moment de gène réciproque le temps que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions. Le survivant attrapa le poignet du serpentard et lui fit doucement lâcher prise. Leur regard ne se quittait pas d'un pouce.

Le brun finit par rompre ce contact visuel et baissa les yeux sur le sexe maintenant à porter de bouche. Il se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, l'œil pétillant de malice et d'envie. Il approcha lentement la main de la chair palpitante.

Cette attente mettait Draco au supplice. Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir ce souffle chaud sur sa peau à vif. Il tenta maladroitement d'obliger Harry à accélérer le mouvement mais il en fut quitte pour une claque sur la main.

Des doigts frais agrippèrent sa verge avec douceur et fermeté. Un lent mouvement de va et vient sur toute sa longueur débuta. Une légère pression se faisait sentir lors des montées pour se relâcher lors des descentes. La respiration du serpentard était saccadée, perturbée par l'indicible plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir et qui n'en était qu'à ses prémices.

Ses yeux étaient clos. Tout son esprit était tourné vers les sensations qui explosaient dans son bas ventre. Il n'en avait jamais connu de telles. Il lui était totalement impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Seul un miracle faisait qu'il tenait encore debout.

Le va et vient s'accéléra. La pression se fit plus forte sans être douloureuse. Sa respiration devint chaotique et incontrôlée. Elle suivait le rythme imposé par les doigts. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le bout du gland. Il rouvrit les paupières pour voir la langue du gryffondor qui le léchait, recueillant le liquide qui perlait.

Harry goûtait avec délice et volupté les épanchements de son meilleur ennemi. Après avoir recueilli la dernière goutte, il entreprit de faire le tour de cette chair tendue à rompre pour en déguster chaque parcelle.

Draco n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il exprimait son plaisir avec force et passion quand le souffle ne lui manquait pas pour le faire. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux du survivant, essayant dans avoir toujours plus.

Sentant la pression sur sa tête, ce dernier fit disparaître sa langue dans sa bouche et ne laissa que sa main qui continuait à aller et venir. Il resta un instant à le masturber devant sa bouche ouverte, si tentante, si pleine de promesses. Puis il l'avala d'un coup, en totalité.

Le serpentard ne put retenir un cri. Tout son corps se tendit. Il cambra les reins pour pénétrer plus profondément. Ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fort dans les cheveux. La bouche chaude et humide remonta lentement le long de son sexe, lui procurant un plaisir indicible qu'il exprimait par de petits cris. La main la rejoignit et toutes deux entamèrent un étrange balai, se poursuivant de haut en bas tout le long de la verge dressée.

Le mouvement se fit plus rapide, la succion plus forte. Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps et, dans un grand râle de plaisir, jouit dans la bouche de Harry. Ce dernier cessa de bouger, gardant le sexe dans sa bouche, laissant au serpentard le temps d'en profiter pleinement et, surtout, pour ne pas perdre une goutte de cette semence au goût si délicat.

Il repoussa gentiment le blond sur le banc où il s'assis, épuisé et heureux, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il le regarda en se léchant les lèvres tel un fauve après un bon repas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore un de fait. La suite au prochain épisode...


End file.
